


Shades of Cool

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous Relationships, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands, Teen!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thought of being with someone older is frightening and exhilarating, and it settles at the bottom of Nico's spine before it begins slowly crawling its way up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For myself, because you deserve it <3

He doesn't remember exactly how long he and Kimi were together. Doesn't really know if they still are. Time fades and blurs the memories, no matter how recent or distant they may be. He just remembers the way Kimi made him feel. Loved. Wanted. Cared for. Sexy. Cute. Valid. Embarrassed. 

Everything. Kimi was _everything_. 

And it's poison to think like that, to have someone be everything for you, but Nico can't help it. 

He remembers singing in the shower, surrounded by the scents of his older lover, feeling those rough hands on his fragile body. He remembers Kimi’s lips, kissing and sucking him; his skin, his mouth, his neck, his everywhere. 

He remembers being consumed and loving every moment of it.

Kimi was his escape from life; annoying classmates and ignorant parents had been chipping away at him before he was swept away by the fast racer with an even faster life. Kimi inspired him, drove him, shaped him to who he is today, kept him passionate. He owes Kimi so much.

**

He doesn't want to say that he frequents this little private bar, but he's been here too many times to say that he doesn't. Every three weekends, at least, either by himself or with a couple of friends, he finds himself on this dance floor, drinking the same liquor and knocking back the same shots. Tonight, he came alone. 

It's mostly the dancing that he loves; the drinking is a perk. The music is loud and thumping, vibrating Nico to his core, his arms sliding over his own body and his hips moving with the poppy rhythm flowing through him.

He feels eyes on him, watching. It's nothing new, his dancing always gets him noticed, but this gaze is burning his skin and tracing his form, so he opens his eyes that he doesn't remember closing, taking a quick scan around the bar through his drunken gaze. 

There's a blond man leaning again the bar just outside of the dance floor, watching Nico with the smallest of smirks and his eyes are something else entirely. He's older than Nico, definitely.

Twenty-something — thirty, perhaps.

He’s taller and bulkier, pleasantly so. He's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that's pushed up his tattooed forearms, and what looks like nicely fitting jeans clad over shapely legs. His hair's just a tad longer than Nico's, scraping his jaw and neck in beautiful blond waves that the teen wants to run his fingers through.

His eyes, though, are icy. They're sharp and piercing, going right through Nico while still appreciating him. Nico can't stop staring. 

When he does, it’s because there are unwanted hands on his waist, and he turns to push the person away with a practiced pout.

\--

He puts his empty bottle onto the bar, feeling the man’s eyes boring into his face, examining his profile as he orders another. The girl pops the cap and tosses it behind her, half-yelling the price over the music as Nico leans in to hear her.

He’s reaching back into his pocket when the man hands her a note, and she takes it without a second thought. Nico’s wide eyes turn to him, surprised, and they stare at one another, unmoving.

He can’t decide if he likes this or not; he’s had plenty of older guys hit on him before, but the attention was usually unwanted. He preferred people just a few years older than him, a bit more experienced, but nothing like this. This guy is border lining cute and sexy, and it’s confusing.

Before he can say ‘thank you’, the man moved in, his lips hovering over Nico’s ear.

“You look like a baby.”

His deep, silly sounding voice was startling, as was the smirk dancing on his lips as he watched Nico bristle, slightly irritated at the comment.

Nico leans back in, “Well, I’m not.” Is all the teen can muster, unable to decide whether he hates or loves that smirk dancing on the stranger’s face.

The blond looks even more amused, his icy eyes glittering as he takes a sip of his vodka before offering Nico his hand.

He stares at it for a moment, flicking his eyes back and forth between the offered hand and the stranger’s handsome face.

His hand is so much smaller in the others’.

He’s lead towards the back, where the room is hazy with smoke and people are playing billiards. It’s quite the change of pace; he’s never been back here before, and while the music is still loud, it doesn’t swallow up everything.

His hand is released and Nico sets his beer onto the small circular table in front of him, hearing the cue break the formation behind him, nibbling his bottom lip in nervousness. He peeks at the older man, and finds that he’s watching him.

“What is your name?”

He’s Finnish, isn’t he? A crazy Finn. “Nico.”

“Kimi.”

That sounds strangely familiar. _Kimi_. Nico watches a bead of condensation roll down the side of the bottle, following it with the pad of his thumb.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty one.” Nico lies, easily.

Kimi outright laughs, a lovely sound that almost makes Nico smile. He pouts, instead, and flicks his gaze back up.

The blond settles down after a sip of his drink, and he leans against the table to ask bluntly, staring into Nico’s baby blues, “Really.”

“It’s _really_ none of your business,” Nico sniffs, pulling from his beer bottle to swallow down his quickly forming annoyance. Kimi has too nice of a face to punch.

“Young, then.” Kimi hums, and Nico resists the urge to pout. Everyone else has believed him so far. The bartenders, the men and women, the security.

“Why does it matter?”

“Because I want to fuck you.”

\--

He fixes his appearance in the club's bathroom mirror; runs his fingers through his hair and nibbles his lips to bring them to a full pink pout. His cheeks are still flushed from the alcohol, but he doesn't mind. 

God, he _does_ look like a baby.

His slim build does nothing to disprove it; his t-shirt clings and curves his waist into something feminine, his jeans hug and cup and Nico pulls them down near the crotch, suddenly embarrassed. He examines his painted fingernails, wishing he had chipped the glitter off earlier, but it's too late now.

He just leans in over the sink and stares into his hazy blue eyes, wondering what in the hell he was doing. 

Kimi is older than him -- he's got to be at least thirty, so that makes for a...sixteen year age difference. 

"Wow," he whispers to himself, blinking slowly back at his reflection. 

Should he do it? Should he sleep with Kimi, follow him home, suck his cock a little before begging to have it inside him? Fall asleep with Kimi afterwards, or go home with a paid ride back? 

The thought of being with someone older is frightening and exhilarating, and it settles at the bottom of Nico's spine before it begins slowly crawling its way up.

He leaves the quietness of the bathroom, opening the door and being swallowed by the lights and music once more. He pushes through the small crowds, keeping his stride even despite the drinks running through his system.

Kimi's still where he left him; leaning cooly against the table, nursing his empty cup in one hand. Their eyes meet and Nico feels it like a punch to the gut. 

"Ready?" Kimi asks once he’s close enough, eyeing him up and down appreciatively.

Nico dry swallows his nerves and nods, "Yeah."

\--

Kimi leaves a taste in his mouth, something different and strange and dangerous, but it isn't bad. No, Nico felt himself quickly growing to like it. 

He licked into the man's mouth greedily, wanting to chase that taste of vodka and Kimi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he was pressed against the side of a car, feeling the cold metal through his thin t-shirt.

Kimi panted into his neck gently, kissing and sucking Nico's skin, and it was _raspberries_ that the German tasted in his mouth. The sweet and tart bitterness of raspberries.

He breathes that out into the air, thick with their arousal, and Kimi just hums. Maybe it's nothing new to him.

When Kimi pulls away and mutters ‘get in’ under his breath, Nico stops.

“I am not getting in if you’re going to drive,” he mutters back, trying to keep his voice stern despite the alcohol and lust wavering it.

Kimi’s lips caught on his as he spoke, trembling softly in the cool night air, and the Finn grunted, “I am fine. Only had two.”

Nico opened his eyes, watching Kimi’s dilated pupils, and pressed his palms against the blond’s firm chest, “No. Cab…or nothing…”

Perhaps he’ll get to ride in that car another night.

\--

Kimi’s house is impressive, but so is his cock, and Nico’s mouth waters while the blond undresses in his lavish bedroom.

“How long have you lived here?” He asks, a little breathless as Kimi walks over, his skin pale and perfect in the dimmed light of the bedroom.

“A few days,” Kimi mutters, pressing Nico back against the bed, “I move often…” He sucks kisses onto the teen’s neck and Nico clings to him, feeling the heat from his body seep through the thin layer of his clothing.

He needs to feel skin against skin.

“Weird,” is all he breathes as Kimi helps him undress, frantic little movements until he’s just as naked and he outright moans as Kimi settles between his thighs deliciously.

He mumbles about Kimi fitting perfectly, and the Finn chuckles, kissing down his chest.

He’s had a couple of one night stands in his life, Nico will admit it if asked, but never like this. Kimi is gentle and rough, talks like a whore under his breath, and knows just the perfect angle to nudge his prostate.

Kimi just might be the best fuck he’s ever had.

So, when Kimi rolls onto his back and flips Nico on top, the teen eagerly repositions himself and sinks down with a gasp. He’s flushed and a thin layer of fresh sweat covers his body, his hair sticking to his forehead as he works himself on Kimi’s dick, rolling his hips for show and arching his back because it feels so damn good.

“Uh, yes—fuck, _yes_ ,” Nico hisses sharply between his teeth as he grinds his hips down against Kimi’s, clenching around the thickness of his cock with a soft whine, and jolts as the Finn’s hand wraps around his throbbing cock.

He can’t get enough. He rides Kimi like a madman, bouncing in his lap and panting like a dog in heat, creating quite the scene.

Kimi sits up and growls into his skin how much he loves seeing Nico bouncing on his cock, losing himself, and with a sob, Nico comes in the palm of Kimi’s hand.

He feels Kimi twitch inside him, and Nico decides that he both loves and hates condoms.

Kimi lays back and Nico collapses on top of him, nuzzling the Finn’s shoulder. Kimi’s hands are still on his hips, resting there, grounding him, and Nico lifts his head to kiss him. It’s gentle this time, slow, thorough in a sense, and Nico feels adoration bloom in his chest.

Perhaps this is why he doesn’t do one night stands.

\--

He goes home the next morning, feeling like he’s still drunk, with pliant limbs and slurring words on his tongue.

Kimi’s car had somehow arrived in the driveway, and he drove him home. Nico didn’t mind, he pressed his face against the cool leather seat and watched the Finn drive, his face serious and beautiful.

“Who are you?” Nico whispers, and Kimi glances over at him as they drove down the empty street.

“Kimi?” Like it’s the most obvious thing in the word.

“No,” Nico shakes his head, “You’re familiar…”

Kimi presses his lips into a line and says nothing. He drops Nico off down the street from his house and kisses him goodbye.

Just like that, he’s gone, and Nico aches.

\--

A month later, his step-father is watching TV, and Nico sees Kimi on it. Racing.

He feels overwhelmed, shocked, and goes to his room to google search.

Pictures upon pictures surface, countless interviews on Youtube, and news articles from sports sites.

He fucked Kimi Räikkönen.

It made sense; Paul loves watching those racing things, from NASCAR to rallying and now, f1.

Nico sits back in his desk chair with his hand over his mouth, but begins to smirk behind it, unbelieving.


	2. Chapter 2

He had thought that night was Kimi would be a one-time thing, but he’s wrong. Pleasantly wrong.

Kimi’s back at the bar a little over a year later, and Nico can’t believe his eyes. He had thought he’d never see him again.

But, Kimi definitely sees him, watching him dance like he had the first time they met. It gives Nico butterflies in his stomach, fluttering rapidly.

And, yeah, he might be putting on a little show. He moves his hips more, pulls the nearest guy close, and grinds against him while looking right at the Finn.

Kimi looks crossed between amused and murderous, and it gives Nico a thrill.

When Kimi comes over and grabs his wrist, Nico pulls him close, grinning up at him through his drunken haze. Kimi frowns, still pulling on Nico’s wrist, but he doesn’t budge. No, they’re going to dance, whether Kimi likes it or not.

And when Nico turns, pushing his hips back against Kimi’s, the Finn stops trying to pull him away. Nico guides those hands down his waist slowly, breathing shallowly as he feels Kimi’s fingers dig into his hips, a pang of lust stabbing him. He writhes against the Finn, licking his lips and grinning, laughing occasionally, and when he looks over his shoulder, Kimi’s holding back a smile.

After a few songs, Kimi pushes him away, and he follows the racer out of the crowd. He’s taken to the back, past the bar, and into a narrow hall where Kimi pins him to the wall and kisses him in the way Nico needs.

Nico feels himself beginning to become swept away again, so he pushes the Finn away, breathing hard and staring at him.

Kimi stares right back, and looks a little confused.

“It’s been a year, Kimi,” Nico whispers, daring himself not to squeeze the muscle of Kimi’s chest under his hand.

It’s incredibly hard.

“I know,” Kimi mutters, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, “You remember me, I remember you. What is the problem?”

Oh, Nico still loves that silly accent.

And for a second, he doesn’t know. There’s no problem with another night, at all. Kimi is here, willing to spend another night, and Nico’s already hard in his pants.

He whispers ‘I don’t know’ and lets Kimi devour his lips again.

\--

The second night is better than the first, in the same house, and Nico lays on the bed afterwards, trying to catch his breath as Kimi wipes him down with the corner of the blanket.

“How old are you now?” The driver asks, and Nico looks over at him.

“Eighteen,” he breathes, and Kimi’s eyes flick away. Nico frowns, “Guilty?”

“No,” Kimi murmurs, glancing back at him, “No reason to.”

“I can think of a few,” Nico smirks, and Kimi rolls his eyes, drawing a giggle out of the teen. Nico cuddles into his side for the first time, sticky skin against sticky skin, and closes his eyes to remember this moment forever.

Kimi’s lips press against his forehead, and Nico’s heart stops.

They’re silent for a long time after that, cuddling and kissing quietly.

Nico can’t help but whisper, “You’re a Formula 1 driver and you never told me…”

Kimi stares down at him, so Nico pouts up at him.

“How’d you find out?” Kimi asks quietly, his eyes stuck on the way Nico’s lips pout so perfectly.

They don’t move, even as Nico talks in a hushed tone, “Television. Saw you on it.”

Kimi makes a face and Nico raises a brow, “What?”

“Don’t like the media, they’re annoying,” the Finn grunts, getting comfortable again, but Nico sticks to his side.

He’s quiet for a while, his fingertips dancing across Kimi’s skin, and he wishes he felt sleepy. “What’s it like?” He whispers, “Racing…”

Kimi doesn’t stop talking, and Nico hangs on every word.

\--

The next night, after the race, Kimi invites him over. Something about pent-up energy, and Nico’s eager to help in any way. He really likes Kimi, if it weren’t obvious.

But, he fucks it up. Big time.

Shit. Fuck. Shit fuck, fucking shit.

He wishes the world would open up and swallow him whole, or that the blush burning his face would melt it right off so he wouldn’t have to exist anymore.

Kimi looks…something. Nico can’t place his expression; he never can. Kimi is too cool, too icy, even now.

“ _Daddy?_ ” Kimi echoes, his voice dry, and Nico climbs off the Finn’s lap with an embarrassed whine.

Kimi leans back against the bed on his arms, looking ridiculous with his tented boxer-briefs, and Nico tries not to give himself hope.

“It just slipped out, okay? Yes, I have a kink--”

“A _daddy_ kink,” Kimi hums.

“ _Yes_ , okay, I do! I don’t have daddy _issues_ , but I do like…this…” Oh, fuck, someone please just smite him.

Kimi hums again, looking somewhat thoughtful, his blue eyes trailing over the younger’s form despite the darkness. Nico’s sure Kimi can see in the dark, or that his damn eyes glow.

They’re quiet for a moment, before Kimi extends his hand, and mutters, “Come here, baby…”

Nico approaches him like a baby deer, timid and unsure, and it mirrors in his expression.

Kimi chuckles, soft and low, “Do not look so scared…”

He places his hand in Kimi’s, feeling the warmth of his palm and the length of his fingers, and Nico grips his tattooed forearms as he slides back into his lap, their eyes locked.

Kimi’s eyes do glow.

“Kiss me.”

Nico does. Slowly, carefully, slides his tongue along the Finn’s, tasting him as if it were the first time again.

When he pulls away, Kimi’s eyes are swallowed by his pupil. Nico wraps his arms around the other’s neck, always surprised at the pleasant thickness of it. He wants to suck bruises into it all day.

“If I am ‘daddy’, who are you?”

Nico can’t believe his luck. He shifts in Kimi’s lap, drawing out a huff from the other blond as he squirms on his dick.

He glances down, away, playing shy and maybe a little coy. He pets one hand down Kimi’s broad chest, taking a moment to trace the tattoo on his forearm before muttering, “I like it when you call me ‘baby’…” and flicking his eyes back up to the icy gaze.

Kimi just hums again, vibrating his chest and throat, and Nico bites his lip, still not willing to let go of the small area of doubt. He likes Kimi, a lot, and this has ruined things before.

“And I like calling you ‘baby’.” Kimi murmurs, sliding his palms up the teenager’s thighs, resting them there, like a hot brand that hitches Nico’s breath in his throat.

Their lips meet again, consuming one another with languid tongues and playful bites, sucking and panting into one another. Nico feels like he’s on fire, every inch Kimi touches is cooled, if only for a moment before he’s consumed again.

\--

"Come on, baby," Kimi growls under his breath, tonguing his glans and jerking him fast.

Nico whimpers at the name and Kimi's tongue, arching his back off the bed as he comes with a yowl, bucking his hips and grasping at the bed with cramped fingers.

He sighs as his orgasm fades, leaving him light as air, and it's like the world comes back to him. He feels Kimi rubbing the sides of his stomach, hears the noises outside and sees Kimi's silhouette above him.

He welcomes the taste and feel of Kimi's mouth against his own, slick and bitter, but he moans into his mouth and isn't surprised as his dick twitches in renewed interest.

Kimi must feel it, because he smirks and shakes his head, probably musing over teenager's libidos.

"Were you ever like this, old man?" He teases, breathing heavily as Kimi sits up, and Nico allows his knees to be folded into his chest. 

Kimi mutters something under his breath before kissing at the backs of Nico's slim thighs, sucking his skin into his mouth and licking at his perineum.

Nico gasps and would later deny the whine that left his lips, but nothing could be done to silence him once he felt the wetness of Kimi's tongue against his hole.

It was bliss; euphoria, the way Kimi's tongue moved against him, sucking lewdly and growling dirty words into the soft skin of his inner thighs. Nico sang, moaning into the stuffy air and trying to mask his sounds by biting his lips, but he was fruitless in his attempts. 

Kimi lowered his legs, and Nico rubbed them against the Egyptian cotton slowly, all but purring as he watched Kimi slick his fingers. He felt wanted, and he revelled in it quietly with a smirk. 

And when Kimi slipped into him, covered with a plastic sheath, Nico clawed his back and held him tight, panting into his shoulder with every thrust, _too big_ , _too much_ , daddy _please_...

Kimi grunted and folded him in half again, telling Nico to spread his pretty little pussy for him, and Nico did it without question. Used his trembling little fingers to spread his cheeks, gasping softly as Kimi speared him on his cock again.

Nico liked the way Kimi fucked. He took for his own pleasure, but somehow didn't forget about him, about the boy beneath him taking his cock. He'd praise Nico under his grunts and growls, his icy eyes sharp with his lust, while Nico felt like his vision was clouded from every brush of his prostate.

A when he tried to jerk himself, Kimi grabbed his hand and pinned his wrist to the bed, growling, "No, you will cum like this," and pounded into the teen.

And Nico wailed with his pleasure, not caring for his volume because he knew Kimi liked it, knew by the way he moaned under his breath, so he cried out with every jab and brush, feeling his cock slap wetly against his lower stomach until he did cum. 

He arched his back and came with a shout, tensing every muscle in his body, clenching around Kimi as he shot out his seed onto his stomach. His cock twitched along with his pulse, droplets spilling forth, until Kimi groaned and twitched inside him, finishing with just the sight and feel of the boy beneath him.

\--

Nico buries himself in Kimi; hides away from the world by pressing his face into the older man's neck, breathing in the musk of his sweat and feeling his skin against his lips. He presses his body against Kimi's, swinging his lithe leg over the man's waist to keep him close, secure. If Kimi minds, he doesn't show it. He just thumbs over the bone of Nico's shoulder, staring off into the dark corners of the bedroom.

Nico's eyelids begin to droop with every heartbeat he hears, until they feel like lead and he can't keep them open anymore. He sleeps, glad that Kimi holds him so close.

When he wakes later, sweaty and still hidden away, Kimi snores as he slips out of bed and tiptoes down the hall. 

At home, when the sun has barely risen, the house is cold and quiet. Nico's breath is too loud; he can't make a sound lest it become an earthquake that shatters everything and disrupts his mother and step-father's dreams.

And here, in Kimi's grand house full of windows and expensive furniture, the early mornings are just as cold and quiet.

Nico doesn't breathe here, either. 

Everything is a soft blue, like a filter over a film glass, blurring outside and inside together, and Nico goes to the wall-sized windows to watch the city come to life as the sun rises.

Dew turns to hoar during these early hours and Nico can see the limbs of the trees becoming encased slowly. It makes him chilly; his flesh pebbles and he shivers, suddenly hyper aware of his nakedness. 

He turns and goes back to the bedroom, back to where it smells like sex and sleep, lifting and sliding under the covers, fitting his body to Kimi's again. 

A deep, shuddering sigh wracks his frame and Kimi stirs as he feels cold toes skimming over his calves. 

The Iceman is sleepy, turning his head towards Nico, who stares back at him with wide eyes, hiding behind the puffed comforter. 

A deep, rumbling voice mumbles, "Sleep," before he turns back around. 

Nico presses himself against the other’s warm back, smiling secretly to himself. 

He wants to keep him forever.


End file.
